Quentyn Martell
Prince Quentyn Martell was the ruling Prince and Lord Protector of Dorne from 347AL to 364AL. He was the father of Olyvar Martell, the current ruling Prince, Princess Nymeria Martell, and Prince Maron Martell. He married Lady Naeris Bessaro of Braavos late in life, and spent the majority of his time as heir and ruling Prince establishing solid relationships with other great houses, including Tyrell, Lannister, and Yronwood. Appearance Quentyn was handsome in his youth, with thick dark hair kept in a ponytail, clear olive skin tanned in his journeys, and the green wildfire eyes passed down by his mother, Myrcella Baratheon. Age took its toll on the Prince, and his hair began going grey at only 22. He took to wearing modest clothing, and became well known for his love of simple leather sandals and a broad-rimmed hat. History The first child born to Trystane Martell and Myrcella Baratheon, Quentyn was born sickly ill and small, fluid in his lungs and the gods not on his side. After much attention and care he survived his first birthday; Lady Myrcella was instructed that further children may suffer the same fate, but still, four more children were borne to the same illness, and four children were buried for it. In her grief, Lady Myrcella returned to Casterly Rock to live out her days with her beloved uncle, Prince Trystane loved no other, and Quentyn remained the only heir to Sunspear. Naeris Bessaro The Bessaro family of Braavos are proud keyholders to the Iron Bank; with their name came substantial wealth. On one of his many journeys through Essos, Quentyn met Naeris Bessaro, the heiress to a small fortune, and a singularly beautiful Braavosi. Like most highborn women, Naeris had taken to dying her hair a a shade of blue that was almost black. In her youth, her wide black eyes and smooth skin was the envy of the Free Cities; nowadays, her beauty lays in her staunch disposition and fearlessness. She married Quentyn in Braavos in 334AL, and returned to Sunspear the following year. With Lady Naeris came a large following of Braavosi business, including bankers, merchants, builders, architects, sailors, and commonfolk alike. Her presence in the city brought the economy of Sunspear to an all-time high, expanding the Shadow City, and opening the port of the Greenblood to trade. Called Lady Luck by friends and foe alike, the Braavosi influence returned Dorne to its former glory following the Dragon Queen's conquest and the death of Prince Doran. The Iron Bank received its due with the influx of trade and business in the Shadow City and Plankytown alike. In 342 and 345AL Lady Naeris gave birth to the heir to Sunspear, Olyvar, and her only daughter, Nymeria. In 353AL she laboured for over 30 hours to give birth to her second son and last child, Maron. Born weighing over 12 pounds, the pain of the birth broke her ribs and spine, rendering her disabled below the waist and unable to ever walk again. After a year of convalescence, Lady Naeris returned to rousing applause in Dornish court, and though bound to a wheelchair, she remains a strength, her presence and resilience making most people forget her disability. Following her husband's death and son's rise to ruling in 364AL, Naeris has begun to travel between her home in Sunspear and her home in Braavos, making the best of her few years left. Death and Legacy During a tour of the Rhoynar, Quentyn contracted Greyscale. Though he lived far longer than most sufferers are able, Quentyn Martell died comparatively old, in his bed at Sunspear, at the grand age of sixty. The alliances and friendships forged with Gerion Lannister, Harlen Tyrell, and Quentyn Yronwood lasted decades, spanning multiple trade treaties, peace movements, and visits to lands the Martells haven't seen in generations. Category:Dornish Category:House Martell Category:Deceased